Baby Sitting Little Brittana
by Humble Imaginations
Summary: Brittany and Santana are only four years old and have an announcement for Quinn, Rachel, and Tina.


**Baby Sitting Young Brittana**

**Summary: **Quinn is visiting a church with a close friend, and on short notice her friend (Rachel) is asked to help in the nursery. By obligation, Quinn follows Rachel into the chaos where two little girls, and their special unique friendship, really capture her attention.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is** NOT **a Faberry romantic story. Friendship; sure. Strictly** Brittana.**

**This is a TRUE story. Sorry if I offend anyone.**

One Shot.

_/ /_

The pews were hard, they could easily give splinters, and Quinn could feel the slight away any time she moved. You know, for a church, Quinn expected something better. The best. These are God's people after all; shouldn't they deserve the best? The wood was old and cracked along the back in several places. One of those places happened to be right where she sat.

She shifted uncomfortably. Rachel was talking with the pastor's wife, Terri Schuester, about a few special songs she wanted to sing during choir.

"Ugh, just perfect." Quinn muttered, nearly out of anger.

The slight case of anxiety was beginning to kick in, and Quinn wanted nothing more than run out of this place and never look back. But no, she figured the was the perfect opportunity to write a story for her journalism assignment Dr. R handed out for the weekend.

One three to five pages. Something that Quinn could effortlessly put together. But Quinn wanted this to be perfect. She was all over the city in the short span of her weekend—until Rachel offered she go to Sunday service with her. Perhaps a slight dogmatic argument over the prospects of Deity would inspire a masterpiece—in Rachel's words.

But the only inspiration was that of boredom. This place wasn't for Quinn. God forbid, no pun intended, she say that out loud.

"Quinn."

And there she was. Bottom lip between her teeth, Rachel appeared to be nervous; because she was. That in and of itself annoyed Quinn even further.

"What it is now?"

Rachel's dramatic expressions were almost humorous, possibly could be, had Quinn not been sitting in a rotting pew in the house of God.

"Don't be mad, Quinn."

"I already am."

But Quinn was leaning forward, closer to the pew in front of her where Rachel Berry stood, offering the girl her attention.

"I have to help the girl's in the nursery for this shift—"

"Shift?" Quinn snorted, "You make it sound like a high paying job."

Rachel shook her head, "Being a blessing to other's is priceless, Quinn."

"Well, I'm not staying here by myself." She stood up, throwing her purse over her shoulder. "I'm going to leave then."

"Leave? What? No!" Rachel grabbed the girl's arm before she could make a run for it. "Just come with me. I promise it won't get too boring—depending the age group we get—but it'll be fun. Plus," Rachel gave a promising grin as she pulled Quinn through a exit on the side that led to a complete separate building, "you can come with a new idea for your essay."

Quinn scoffed. This wasn't something she had planned for this morning. The opposite of certain arguments feeds Quinn's boredom with a developing play. "The golden moments when a toddler stuffs blocks down his pants?"

"Babysitting." Rachel simply replied.

They walked inside a circular building. Several computer scanners were lined one complete wall. Quinn spotted a mother with two boys standing them in front of the screen. A flash went off, and a small slip of paper was fed through the receiver. It was a sticker with the boy's name and photo. The mother quickly peeled it off and placed it on the kid's diaper bag.

"What the fuck?" Quinn whispered in awe.

"Sshh!" Rachel clamped her hand over Quinn's mouth, "House of God!" She hissed through a whisper, "Have some respect. Mother's could hear you, Quinn."

Quinn waved her off, "You guys have high tech shit? That's where the church's money is going? Baby scanners. . . gizmo's. . . when the pews in the sanctuary are growing pesticides underneath." Quinn eyed the girl next to her, "Screw an essay, if I were a reporter for the local paper I'd hit the high shit with this story."

Rachel's blank expression meant nothing to Quinn. The shorter girl sighed and began walking down the hall, "Just follow me, Quinn."

/ /

Quinn had cornered herself outside the play pin arena where it was battle of the fittest in that danger zone. Rachel had been drooled on, kicked, screamed at, and even proposed to—all to the amusement of her friend sitting on the chair in the corner. Untouched by the mayhem.

And only three boys were here. Noah Puckerman, the boy who kept—and was currently—climbing the bag shelf. "I'm spider-man! I'm spider-man! I'm SPIDER-MAN!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The other helper, Tina, ran to get the spider-boy off the shelf. "No, Noah. We don't climb on that."

_Yeah, we don't. But he sure is._ Quinn mused with a genuine smile.

Finn Hudson, who was with Rachel, kept trying to get the girl to play "ninja" with him. Quinn had no idea what that was, but some little Asian boy doing impressive work on Karate chops with an invisible enemy, sure knew how to play "Ninja".

Three helpers, and three little boys. One boy per helper. That was easy. Although, Quinn knew for a fact more children were coming, it wasn't painful to dream all the parents forgot their kids at home and this was all that would be here.

Three and Four year olds.

Or to be precise on the Church's terms: 39 months- 53 months. Quinn wouldn't be surprised if they began counting the weeks.

Wow.

Quinn internally groaned when she heard a mother approach the counter, "Excuse me, miss?"

Since Quinn wasn't in the play pen with Tina and Rachel, she was in charge of Sign-In's. She stood up, smiled politely and everything, "Yes?"

The tall blonde woman opened the waist high door and in walked the most adorable girl Quinn had ever seen.

"She's so cute."

The mother smiled sweetly at Quinn, grabbing the clipboard to the girl's name. Brittany Pierce.

Quinn leaned down so she was nearly eye-level with the girl, "Hi, Brittany! I'm Quinn."

Brittany just stood there. Clinging to her small backpack with a little pout. But she never acknowledged Quinn.

Mrs. Pierce noticed. "It's okay, Britt." The mother reached over the door and lovingly caressed her daughter's cheek, "Is Santana here?" She addressed her question to Quinn.

Quinn stood up and frowned, "Santana? I don't know. We only have boys. Was she supposed to be dropped off here?"

"Oh." Mrs. Pierce gave a small shrug to her daughter, "She's not here, Sweety. You'll have to wait, okay?"

Quinn wasn't sure why, but Brittany appeared to be on the verge of tears. It scared the new helper. Why would such a precious girl want to cry.

"Is Santana her sister?" Quinn asked

Mrs. Pierce handed Quinn a separate bag from the backpack Brittany was carrying. "No." She gave a proud smile, "Best friend. I could only assume. But I do know the girls haven't been apart since they were in the one years olds nursery together."

Quinn felt something swell, "Awe, that's adorable."

Brittany's mother eagerly nodded, "Isn't it?" She gave Brittany one last wave before giving Quinn an appreciative nod, "I'll be here early to pick up both Brittany and Santana. Mrs. Lopez and I rotate. And Santana would be staying over. She should mention it when she drops off Santana."

"Okay."

Quinn grinned at Brittany, hoping the little would at least smile—or glare. Show some sort of emotion. Something different than the look of a lost puppy.

Quinn bit her lip, "You want Santana?"

Brittany looked up at the other blonde. She made no indication she was going to answer Quinn as she walked right past her to the play pen arena. But instead of playing with the boys, Quinn wasn't surprised she didn't, Brittany climbed onto the chair, using the counter to pull herself up.

The best to do was to stop the girl before she hurt herself, but Quinn watched the girl—like the bad helper she was—to see what Brittany was up to. Once Brittany stood tall on the chair, the chair tall enough so the young four year old didn't have to stand on her tipy-toes. And Brittany stayed like that. Chin resting on the counter, tiny fingers gripping the edge of the chipped plastic lining to hold herself up as she peered over the counter top.

Almost as if she were waiting for someone.

"Santana, most likely."

Quinn watched the girl for a moment, not too sure if she should leave the four year old by herself while the rest of the—boys played.

A light tap on Quinn's shoulder caused her attention to be elsewhere. Tiny stood behind her, "Ah, Brittany's here." The chirpy girl smiled brightly, "You know, since Santana usually gets here before Brittany—almost every Sunday, I don't know what the big deal is—I've never seen her like this."

Quinn pointed to the sullen girl, "She's like that _just _because her life-buddy isn't here?"

Rachel walked over to the two carrying Finn in her arms. The boy was looking sleepy. "Grow a heart, Quinn. If you were four years old again being thrown into a room full of boys, would you be happy?"

Quinn threw her head back and laughed. "Maybe not then. But I wouldn't mind if it happened now."

Tiny grimaced. "Let's refrain from forward speaking." At Quinn's questioning look Tina added, "Even if the children don't understand. They repeat what they hear."

"True." Quinn agreed.

/ /

Fifteen minutes later, and one embarrassing restroom break with Noah Puckerman, Quinn was sitting on the floor with a quiet Sam Evans beside her. Stacking some blocks and a few large looking Lego's on top of one another, creating the "Tower of Babilebeel". Quinn guessed the "Tower of Babel", but of course, that was incorrect according to the little boy.

"Don't touch my blocks!" Sam screamed when Quinn tried to reach for one to help the boy.

"You don't want help?"

The boy eagerly shook his head, "Nope."

"Want me to leave?"

Sam stopped what he was doing to look up at his "teacher". "No. You can stay. Just don't touch my blocks."

Quinn chuckled softly, "Okay. I'll stay."

Rachel and Tina had been all over the place. Chasing Noah and a rather thin boy named Kurt. Brittany had finally moved her spot standing on top of the chair, and now was in the far corner playing at the kitchen set. Quinn had tried to take off the girl's backpack, but the girl would silently push Quinn's hands away, and shook her head sternly.

Hmmm. Quinn was quickly becoming curious as to who the Santana girl was. Because whoever she was, Brittany remained faithful in only playing with the girl instead of anyone else. Granted, the rest of the nursery was packed with only boys. Poor Brittany would be alone for just a few minutes.

"Brittany!"

A shrill voice yelled from down the hall.

"Brittany! Brittany! Brittany! BRITTANY! BRITTANY! BRITTANY!"

Tina stood up with a kicking Noah in her arms, "I'm spider-man! Put me down I have to save the WORLD!"

Tina gently reprimanded the kicking boy, "Let's be obedient to God. Obey okay? You can save the world another time."

"Brittany! I'm here! I'm here, Britt Britt!"

Quinn sat up and leaned forward to look over at the kitchen set where Brittany was playing earlier, only to find empty from the quiet blonde girl.

"Santana!"

There she was. Quinn had to see this. She stood up, ignoring the sad look little Sam was giving as she walked over to where Tina stood. Quinn leaned against the counter. Standing next to a jumping Brittany. Who jumped as high as she could in order to look over the waist high door. Waist high for the adults. Little Brittany just wasn't tall enough.

"I see you Santana!" Brittany exclaimed as she kept jumping up and down to see,

Santana.

"Awe, well isn't she _cheeky_." Quinn squealed softly as she leaned further over the counter to look at the short Hispanic girl. Her cute flowery Sunday matched her red and yellow headband.

The girl grinned and laughing like no other as she watched Brittany jump up and down. Only catching the girl's blonde hair flying up and the occasional hand waving excitedly above Brittany's head.

"I see you, Tana!"

Tina spoke to Mrs Lopez for a moment, something about Mrs Pierce picking up her daughter after the evening service. Quinn, not wanting to keep the jumping girl away from her friend any longer, opened the small door. She watched with a careful smile as both girls ran towards each other, arms wrapping around tiny bodies. Faces smiling and giggling in each other's ears.

Brittany took Santana by the hand, "Come on, my mom packed me snacks just for you and I."

Brittany led Santana back to the kitchen set where she finally took off the backpack, Quinn tried to take from the girl, and pulled out a container of diced apples. "Here. This is yours, Tana."

Tina came through the door and closed it behind her. Elbowing Quinn along the way. "Aren't they just adorable together?" She nodded towards Brittany and Santana.

Quinn nodded. "They're so cute."

The two older girls each grabbed a chair and decided to find a time to relax and watch the children play. Later on, Rachel left Finn alone and grabbed herself a chair, setting it between Tina and Quinn.

"Oh my soul." Rachel let an exhausted breath, "God forgive me, but I never want to work here again."

Both Tina and Quinn nodded their agreement. "Hear, hear." Tina mumbled, "Mother's Day and all. Go figure they get their daughter's to take over their duties."

Rachel rolled her eyes, "And I don't even have a mother."

"Hey," Quinn let out a sarcastic grunt, "I don't even go to this church."

Tina grabbed the box of cookies and began munching on them, "Yeah. No offense, Quinn,"

Quinn looked over at the girl.

"but why are you even here?" Tina finished. Reaching into the box to get another handful on miniature cookies. "Man, no wonder the kids love these. They're so good!"

Rachel reached for the box, "I want some. I haven't had dinner, yet."

Quinn snickered, "Good luck quenching it on the kids snacks."

"They brought their own snacks. They are in Kindergarten." Tina pointed out

"Just the girls it seems." Quinn nodded towards Brittany and Santana.

The girls were still snacking on their fruit Brittany's mom packed for them. Brittany would, once in a while, feed her friend a grape or a dipped apple piece. And Santana would love every second of it.

"My turn." Santana announced as she picked up an apple slice, raising it to Brittany's mouth, "Open wide."

Both girls would break out into a giggling fit every time they fed each other. After their containers were empty, Brittany placed the lids back on and put them back inside her little backpack. But this time, Santana was the one that swung it over her shoulder's.

"I should wear it, Britt Britt."

Then they played. Running around to grab blocks, toy trains, bean bags for their nap time, and a cape Brittany seemed to find out of mid air. The two girls were oblivious to the three helpers watching the girls every move. Smiling sweetly at the little things Brittany would do for Santana; like help Santana onto the small playground. And vice versa.

Tina was leaning forward. Her attention going back and forth between all the boys playing with the blocks and the two girls forming a tiny house out of the playground.

"They're so freaking cute." Quinn whispered loud enough for the other two to hear.

Rachel grinned, "I love Brittany's personality. She's says the darnest things that always get me."

"Without fail." Quinn chuckled

"Santana's cheeks are edible." Tina grinned at the little Hispanic girl, "God, how can two girls be so beautiful?"

"They're going to be heart-breakers when they're older." Quinn said

Rachel continued watching the girls play, "Majorly."

/ /

Quinn, Rachel, and Tina were discussing they're favorite television shows when Brittany and Santana walked up to them. Brittany was tightly holding onto Santana's hand as she proudly stood in front of the helpers.

Brittany tapped Rachel's knee to get her attention. "Teacher?"

All three helpers silenced at the same time to give both girls their attention. Rachel leaned forward, "Yes, Brittany?"

Santana slightly stood behind Brittany, blushing slightly at the intense gaze Quinn was sending her way. But she couldn't help it. Santana was just too cute to not look at.

"I want to get married!" Brittany loudly announced.

Her rosey cheeks were even rosier with the excitement flowing through her.

Quinn and Rachel exchanged a wink and a smile. "You want to get married?" Rachel was perfect in sounding her enthusiasm for the little girl.

Brittany was now eagerly nodding her head, "Uh huh! Yes!" She tugged on Santana's hand, bringing the girl closer to her, "I wanna marry Santana." Brittany almost purred. Pulling her best friend into a hug.

Quinn had to bite her lip to refrain from laughing. Because looking at Rachel and Tina, they weren't close to laughing. Rachel's smile dropped as she slowly sat up.

"Oh." She looked to Tina for some help.

But the Asian girl seemed to take the announcement more maturely than Rachel's openly shocked expression. "Brittany—honey, you're not supposed to marry girls. Only boys."

"Kurt! Come here!" Tina called the boy who seemed bored watching Noah, Mike, Finn, and Sam build a tower.

Kurt quickly ran over to Tina and jumped on her lap. Tina held the boy and grinned down at Brittany. "See? Do you want to marry Kurt? Because Kurt's a boy, Brittany."

Quinn was now becoming uncomfortable listening to this. Her attention was still on Santana, now clinging to Brittany as if was her only life support.

"Girl's are bad—err, well, not _bad_ bad—but you shouldn't want to marry them. Okay Brittany?" Tina kept her voice calm and gentle the entire time. Not wanting to scare the poor girl.

But Brittany didn't even seem bothered. She merely smiled at Santana and shook her head, "No, I still want to marry her."

Quinn had to speak up before Rachel or Tina did, "You would live with each other for the rest of your lives. Did you want that as well, Brittany?"

"Yes!" Brittany squealed, holding Santana even tighter.

But Santana didn't seem to mind at all. If anything, she seemed to enjoy being held by Brittany who was slightly taller than herself. Santana was molded into Brittany. Her eyes wide with hidden yet open excitement. She still had yet to say a word around the helpers. Only speaking to Brittany.

"That's why I want to marry, Tana!"

Quinn couldn't get over how enthusiastic Brittany was about the whole thing. The little girl seemed to have her life set at only four years old. Get married to Santana Lopez and spend the rest of her life with her.

But Tina wouldn't let the girl keep believing this was all right, "No, Brittany," She began in that fake sensitive tone, "you marry boys."

Quinn tilted her head to the side as she watched Santana with a careful gaze. Her eyes were still wide, but they were becoming puffy with a slight redness to them. Quinn watched as Santana's hold around Brittany progressively tightened from her loose relaxed grip, to this solid hold. She was bunching Brittany's dress in the back as her grip still tightened. Santana's eyes becoming more and more red.

_Oh no_. Quinn thought. _She's going to blow up._

And just like ticking bomb, right after Quinn thought it Santana's mouth dropped and out came the loudest scream from the tiny girl. Fat tears began falling and falling down her swollen cheeks. Her bottom lip jutted out as the Hispanic girl began to bawl in complete emotional agony.

"AAHHHHHHHH! MAAHBRRRRR! MAAAAHBRRRRAHHHH!"

The boys in the back covered their ears from Santana's wailing. Noah plugged one ear while pretending to spray Santana with spider web from his wrist. "Die! Tana, die!"

Brittany looked down at her friend with a worried gaze. She didn't seem bothered by the screaming, just the tears still falling down Santana's cheeks. "Don't cry, Tana. Please." Brittany didn't know how to properly wipe tears off of Santana, but she sure did try.

But Santana let out another wail, now screaming even louder when Rachel reached down and picked up the girl; having to pry her from Brittany's grip around Santana's waist.

"Shit." Quinn hissed at the loud shriek Santana kept giving out.

Santana was kicking and jerking in Rachel's arms. "Calm down, Santana. Right now."

"No!" Brittany was reaching up for Santana, "Give her back! You're not doing it right!" She even jumped up to grab Santana's leg in an attempt to yank her out of Rachel's arms.

Santana kept crying, occasionally coughing from her constant screaming. But Rachel was strong enough to hold the girl down. "It's okay, Sweety." Rachel walked back and forth with the weeping girl in her arms, "She's never like this. Santana is usually the best behaved one."

"Give her back, please!" Brittany kept tapping Rachel's leg to get her attention. "I'm asking nicely. See? I said, please. My mom always if I _really_ want something to say 'please'. I said 'please'. Now give her back!" Brittany nearly yelled out towards the end.

Quinn was now watching Brittany. How the little girl was worriedly reaching for Santana. Begging for her friend to be returned to her.

"You're not doing it right, teacher! Give Tana back!" Brittany was now pulling on Rachel's hem. Eager for attention.

Tina gently pulled Brittany away from Rachel, eyeing the crying Santana. "She's never like this." She repeated Rachel.

Quinn openly rolled her eyes, "I wonder why, genius."

Rachel made sure to lock eye's with Quinn. Purposefully shaking her head, "Leave it alone, Quinn."

"I would if Tina would have just let the girls have fun and pretend for a while."

Tina appeared taken aback, "I couldn't let them go home and say that! I would be in trouble."

"Ugh, my word." Quinn pinched the bridge of her nose, "They're just kids, for pete's sake. Brittany's only four years old. For all we know, she could have already asked her mom if she could marry Santana. Their mother's will deal with it later on in life. Not us."

"Give her back, you're not making her feel better!" Brittany still kept trying to gain Rachel's attention; which she had for a long time.

Tina was now glaring at Quinn, "No wonder you don't to church."

"Am I supposed to be offended by that comment?" Quinn quirked an eye brow

"Quinn!" Rachel spoke firmly, "Let it go. There. Are. Children. Present."

Quinn sighed. Nodding towards Brittany who now looked on the verge of tears as her hands hung in mid air, still reaching for Santana. "You should let the girls just play together. They weren't harming anyone."

Rachel kept an eye on Quinn for a moment before setting Santana down and watched as Brittany rushed to her. "You weren't doing it right!" Brittany scolded Rachel as she held onto a crying Santana. "Don't cry, Tana."

Rachel couldn't help but smile at the pure sugary sweetness on display through the little girls. Brittany was being gentle in cleaning off Santana's face with the bottom on her own dress. Brittany's bright pink panties on display to Rachel and Quinn, who were the only ones paying attention to the four year olds.

Santana significantly calmed down. Hiccuping every once in a while as she tried to even her breathing. Brittany kissed Santana on the forehead before pulling her back to their kitchen set, where all their belongings were.

Quinn's sole attention was on the girls for the rest of the evening. She watched them long enough for Santana to be smiling and giggling at Brittany's funny faces. The blonde girl had major damage control to do after Santana's breakdown. It was so fascinating to Quinn how two little girls could be so close and so in tuned with the other girl.

Brittany really knew how to handle a hysterical Santana. And Quinn was sure that Santana knew how to take care of Brittany if the need came.

After. . . well, a long time. . . Mrs. Pierce arrive early as she had promised. Quinn was almost sad to see the girl's leave.

"I'm here, Santana!" The tall blonde woman announced as she grabbed the sign-out clipboard.

Both Santana and Brittany ran over to meet the woman. Quinn was directly behind the girls.

"I'm here too, mommy!" Brittany grinned happily as she waved at her mother, proving her presence.

Mrs. Pierce feigned shock, "Oh my! There you are, Brittany. I didn't see you behind that tall girl you were walking with."

Santana shook her head, "I'm not tall! Brittany's tall!"

"Is she?" Mrs Pierce smiled at the adorable girl

Santana nodded, "Uh huh."

Brittany pulled Santana out of the nursery, waving good-bye to Quinn. "Bye, teacher!"

Quinn ginned lovingly at both girls. "See you later, Brittany and Santana."

Mrs Pierce took the backpack from Santana, allowing the girls to rush past her. "Were either girls any trouble?"

Quinn shook her head smiling slightly, "They were wonderful."

Mrs Pierce narrowed her eyes and smirked, "And why don't I believe you?"

Quinn laughed at that. "No trust me." Behind Mrs Pierce Quinn could see Brittany and Santana wrap their arms around each other. Brittany was showering Santana with light kisses, several of them landing dead on Santana's mouth. But neither girl seemed to care.

With this kind of open affection, it _had _ to be possible that Brittany asked the marriage question before to both mother's.

Huh.

"They were perfect."

Love really doesn't have a age limit. Quinn thought as she watched the girl continue to caress each other, in Mrs Pierce's presence, as all three disappeared down the hallway.

/ /

**And they gave me the best essay for my assignment.**

**True Story.**

**Just happened, oh about—five hours ago. I will update the other story. I just had to write this really quick.**


End file.
